What If?
by Vi-Mi
Summary: A crossover of Hayate no Gotoku and K-on! What if Hayate was Mugi's butler? Enjoy. Oneshot.


**WHaT iF...?**

:: AN ::

Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku or K-on!

This is written by aMi. ViVi did not take part in any way.

I'm sorry if Hayate's weird or Mugi has a personality change, but that's the way it turned out. Reviews are welcome ^^. If you happen to come upon this by pure chance, I congratulate you!

P.S. I'm welcome to any suggestions if someone has a "What if…?" situation.

**************************************************************************************************************************

:: What if Hayate was Mugi's butler? ::

Hayate glanced around, trying to ignore the vicious monstrosity that had appeared before him.

He sighed. It must have been a hard day today. Am I feeling tired, he thought, so tired to hallucinate? No, he decided, thinking it was someone playing a prank on him.

"Grrrrr"

"What was that?" said a very sceptical butler-in-debt. He simply refused to believe that a monster who growled was standing before him. "Maybe it's my stomach. i better get something to eat."

"Grrrrr.... you over there"

Hayate ignored 'it' and swiftly walked past as if he didn't exist.

"OI! I'm talking to you!"

"..."

"Don't act like i don't exist!"

But Hayate had already gained a distance.

Surging with hatred (or annoyance), 'it' ran towards Hayate and tackled him to the ground.

"That's weird," Hayate stated, "I tripped."

He then proceeded to pull himself off the ground and knock the living daylights out of fear for his life. in this situation, it would be passed as 'self-defence'.

Hayate tensed his muscles. He tried to lift an unsuspecting figure from his back. Huff. That was hard work... Why am I still on the ground? thought a very confused Hayate. I really must be tired then, he concluded.

Suddenly, it hit him. Ojou-sama was here somewhere. He had gone to get a drink for her. But knowing her, she would get worried and come back to get him. He had to duty. To protect. He could not allow anything to hurt his Ojou-sama.

"Let me go," Hayate warned.

"Eheheh... that was for not listening to me..."

"Huh?" blinked a confused Hayate. Was this guy not aiming for Ojou-sama?

"Now... hand over all your money!"

Hayate went into a state of shock. Maria had carefully given him money to buy a new coat. His old coat... well, it wasn't 'fit' enough to survive (survival of the fittest obviously) in this world and probably ended in a very... uncomfortable manner.

Back on subject. As you know, Hayate is a butler-in-debt. He owes 150 million yen. So as you can probably understand, he was very touchy about his money. Heck, he even cried over losing 300 yen.

[ Hayate: It was 3,000 yen!

aMi: yea, whatever.

Hayate: *goes sulks in a corner*]

As he snapped back to reality, he saw a figure whom seemed very familiar... "Ojou-sama! What are you doing here? Run away!"

"Ara ara, really? Just what are you doing, Hayate?"

Ojou-sama was the most elegant person he knew. She had a gentle and kind smile that seemed to bewitch almost everyone. Almost.

Seeing a rich young lady, who was sure to be stashed with cash, the figure snarled.

"Missy, pass all your money over. Or who knows what will happen to your little friend here!"

The figure paused, scratching his head with his paw. Why wasn't she intimidated? She even had the same smiley face as before.

Tsumugi "Mugi" Kotobuki Ojou-sama was not pleased. She wanted to try out the delicacies of the 'commoner world'. Hayate here was knowledgeable, but it wasn't suitable for a butler of the Tsumugi family to be mugged so often. She came, worried not for his safety, but for the fact that his feminine face would get himself mugged. What an amusing servant she had.

Hayate saw the angry vein-popping sign appear. He knew there would be trouble. It was catastrophic when Ojou-sama got angry. He needed to protect. Protect the world from his Ojou-sama.

"Hmm... who are you?" Mugi Ojou-sama asked.

The figure stood up, glaring with his furry face of his, while still keeping Hayate down. A muffled "Oof" was heard. Oops. His white hind paw came down harder than he thought. He twitched his whiskers. He was completely confident that he would win.

Too bad he met Ojou-sama, thought the immobile Hayate under 'his' hairy foot. Hmm? Is that what I think it is?

Mugi Ojou-sama laughed.

"You've got quite the 'tale', don't you think?"

The animal jumped, startled by this comment. A white furry tail had slipped out between the back of his cloak.

"Arrrrgggghhhh!" screamed the white tiger, whose identity had been revealed.

"Arrrrgggghhhh!" screamed Hayate, who was took the full body weight of jumping startled white tiger. Ouch. Wild animals are heavy.

[Tama: HEY! I am NOT heavy

Hayate: yes, you ARE. You need to leave off the FAT for a while.

Tama: I am NOT fat. I'm just a lil chubby

Hayate: same thing

Tama: is not

Hayate: is too

Tama: is no-

aMi: shut up!

*silence*]

Mugi Ojou-sama would normally acted swan-like, lady-like at all times. But she didn't like prolonging her leisure time and desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"Would you look at that? There's a tiger. I think I'll call the 'hunt wild animals and skin them alive' department."

Tama (who if you don't read or watch Hayate no Gotoku in any way or still doesn't understand from the conversation above, is the notorious tiger.) yelped, jumping a metre in the air. "Oww!" Hayate had an irritating sensation to burn off the furry animal's foot. Couldn't he yelp elsewhere?

"Ojou-sama, that's called poaching," mumbled a worn-out Hayate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Can you repeat it?"

Hayate kept his mouth closed. It was not smart to say anything else.

Someone, however, didn't think this way. "That's called POACHING. Cruelty to animals," pointed out a boasting Tama.

"Oh. I didn't think of it like that. But business is business, there are no exceptions."

Tama bit his lip nervously. He obviously did not want to be skinned alive.

"I've heard TALKING tigers fetch a higher price."

Tama shuddered. Wait, why did she emphasise 'talking'? … Oh, right. *BEEP*

(For safety purposes, this has been censored. Yes, it is Tama the tiger swearing. But keep in mind that this is K rated.)

Tigers don't talk. Anyone who doesn't know that has not been in their right mind for a long period of time.

Tama, who has finally found the answer (it kind of dawned on him) to why normal people avoided a tiger in suspicious clothing. "…"

Mugi Ojou-sama smiled again. It's amazing how a smile can terrify people so much, especially in a situation like this. Scratch that, It's amazing how Mugi's smile can terrify TIGERS so much.

"…um… meow?"

"Nope. Sorry, pal, but you're a rare specimen," snarled Hayate (trying a villain's impression, I guess) underneath Tama's foot.

"Ack!"

Tama tried again. "Meow, nya?"

Hayate raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Nya?"

"ACK!"

Tama knew he wasn't doing very well on pretending on being a cat. He was fully aware that by now, he would have received a failing grade. 47% maybe?

"Ara ara, it's not good for big kittens to stay upright." Mugi Ojou-sama exclaimed. "It's dangerous for their health."

"No it's not- … nya," Tama flustered.

"Did I hear something just now?" Mugi enquired. "No? Then everything will be fine."

Tama would need to get used to this silence. He had already started to fail on his attack against humanity. 34% now? As much as he didn't like being on all fours, he bent down anyway. This missy made his instincts go haywire. It was like they were too frightened to work properly.

"Good boy," praised Mugi.

Great. There goes his hard-earned pride. The infamous roaming white tiger was being praised by a harmless little girl. "Grrr…"

"Hayate."

Hayate pushed Tama off himself, somehow regaining his strength and knocking Tama's balance off.

As Tama fell, he didn't give a thought to the prey he thought was immobilised, or to the little missy who had somehow got him silent and back as a wild animal. He only thought about his failing grade. 23%. His mother would scold him for a score like this.

"Grrr…" Tama started again, going from where he left off. It was his pride as a tiger. He was going to knock out these stupid humans as the price for toying with him. He was going to make sure they would regret the decision to mess with him for the rest of their lives.

Hayate saw that Tama pounced. He saw he pounced for his Ojou-sama. He would protect his Ojou-sama, even if it killed him.

"Violence isn't good," Mugi stated, an inch away from Hayate's desperate leap and Tama's sharp claws. Taking out a paper fan and tapping it lightly on Tama's head.

The impact sent Tama flying. And a little star twinkled in the sky. If only it was that easy. Tama slammed into a tree, only to find he had broken it and was thrust backward to the next. Crash. 11%.

Hayate stood there, dumbstruck. So much for protecting Ojou-sama with his life. Ojou-sama didn't need protection.

Tama had a split second life-changing decision. He climbed out of his uncomfortable position, and muscles aching, leapt over to where Mugi was.

Claws ready, Fangs bared, Glare steady. This was Tama, who confidently lunged at Mugi Ojou-sama once again.

"OJOU-SAMA!" cried Hayate.

Hayate blinked, not making sure of what had just happened. The tiger was KNEELING on the ground. He didn't know if the tiger was begging for his life but it didn't matter anymore. Ojou-sama was safe. But she was the patting the stupid tiger that tried to kill her lovingly. "Good boy," she smiled. Hayate decided not to fight with his fate. After all, it would be Ojou-sama he would be up against.

Tama would have failed completely. Flunked it. 0%. He had no pride left. He had been blackmailed into this, like a king cornered in checkmate. But it was do or die. He had learnt his lesson. This lil missy was not an opponent he could defeat. The boy glaring at him, however…

Mugi smiled, happy with her accomplishment. She proceeded to take out a notepad and flip to a page of Ritsu's messy handwriting. It clearly stated on the page: "I dare you to…" She then took out a pen and checked the box saying: "Tame a wild tiger."

Meanwhile, Ritsu laughed, telling Yui her story. "You wouldn't believe it! I wrote that down as a joke, there's no way anyone could tame a tiger!"

"What was you're dare, then?" asked Mio, who was surprisingly listening.

"Oh…I have to…let her take a picture of me…kissing…" said Ritsu nervously, which was instantly replaced with arrogance and a smirk. "But there's NO WAY that would EVER happen!" Mio laughed uneasily, wanting but not wanting to know who Ritsu would have to perform the deed on at the same time. Yui, however, seemed content with stuffing her mouth full with sweets.

Imagine her surprise when Mugi came in with a butler and a wild tiger, both at a loss. Mugi has seemed to have instantly won new material for her notorious imagination of "female companionship".

:: Thank you for reading! ::


End file.
